


Voracious, Fueling Desperation

by InsideMyBrain



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Poems [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fire-fighting Side, Firestarting Side, Sugar Bowl - Freeform, schism, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: A short poem based on the entirety of asoue.





	Voracious, Fueling Desperation

Volatile girls live miles below the sea

Fanning the flames of conflict quite easily

Dark alleys lend themselves to concealment goals

Various people whisper of sugar bowls

Fast cars race beloved friends away

Down elevator shafts and fountains another day

Vexing and strange are associates and enemies

Friends and foes alike sneak and lurk in the trees

Driving force is the deadly poisoned spores

Villains could use them to settle scores

Fear and uncertainty lingers all about

Drowning in it and choking on doubt

Valiant though, in the face of adversity

Falling evermore into a pit of travesty

Didn’t realize this was a sad occasion,

Voracious, Fueling Desperation.


End file.
